1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight module and a wire fixing frame. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wire fixing frame in which a wire is not easy to be tom broken and a backlight module using the wire fixing frame.
2. Description of Related Art
With the progress of science and technology, display technology has been developed rapidly, and light and thin flat panel displays (FPDs) are gradually replacing conventional thick and heavy cathode ray tube (CRT) displays. Normal FPDs include plasma display panels (PDPs) and liquid crystal displays (LCDs), which are both widely applied in PDAs, laptops, mobile phones, and televisions and so on.
Taking LCDs for example, an LCD includes a LCD panel and a backlight module. The LCD panel is composed by two transparent substrates and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two transparent substrates, and the backlight module provides a light source required by the LCD panel, so as to realize the display effect of the LCD. Generally speaking, backlight modules are classified into a direct type and a side incident type.
Both conventional displays using CRTs and FPDs use many wires inside to transmit power or signals. In order to fix the wires in the displays, appropriate wire fixing structures will be designed inside the displays.
FIG. 1 is a schematic enlarged view of a part of a conventional wire fixing structure. Referring to FIG. 1, the wire fixing structure 120 includes a main fixing member 122 and an opening control member 124. The main fixing member 122 is connected to a frame 100, so as to form a fixing space between the main fixing member 122 and the frame 100. In addition, the opening control member 124 is connected to the frame 100, thus dividing the fixing space into a hold hole 126 and an inlet passage 128. The inlet passage 128 is of a convergent type towards a direction of the hold hole 126.
As the inlet passage 128 is of the convergent type towards the direction of the hold hole 126, a wire 140 can easily pass through the inlet passage 128 and slide into the hold hole 126. Therefore, when the wire 140 is torn to leave the hold hole 126, the opening control member 124 is under a force and urges the main fixing member 122, so as to limit the movement of the wire 140 in an X direction, and prevent the wire 140 from leaving the hold hole 126. However, this design fails to effectively limit the movement of the wire in both X and Y directions. Moreover, as some space still exists between the opening control member 124 and the main fixing member 122, the wire 140 can move in the X direction. Therefore, the convention wire fixing structure does not effectively fix the wire, and influences the efficiency of the backlight module at the same time.